<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Lick My Gay Boots Clean (@dril_omens) by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354062">[Podfic] Lick My Gay Boots Clean (@dril_omens)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic'>luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absurd, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swearing, a little bit of implied substance use, dril tweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@dril tweets as Good Omens characters.</p><p>(Podfic of) a series of tweets posted to the @dril_omens twitter account. (Seriously, credit to @dril_omens). All tweets are by @dril. All character names by @dril_omens.</p><p>Recorded for Out of the Auditary 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Out Of The Auditary 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Lick My Gay Boots Clean (@dril_omens)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Lick My Gay Boots Clean (@dril_omens)<br/>
<b>Podfic length:</b> 4 min 38 sec</p><p>
  <b>
  <a href="http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/DrilOmens.mp3">stream or download mp3 here</a></b><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this concept made me laugh a lot when I first encountered it. i am only a tiny, tiny bit sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>